The present invention relates to data communication systems, and, more particularly, to data communications systems which are based on data packet switching.
Prior art local area networks have consisted of a number of strategies for the allocation of bandwidth. These strategies can be divided into the following categories: Centralized control, Distributed, Contention based access control, and Distributed, Noncontention access control.